Bales of waste cardboard, or other paper waste products, are often formed by discarding the waste material into a compactor bin. At various time periods the material is compacted into a vertical layer. This process is repeated until the bin is full and the compacted bale is to be removed from the bin. At this time wires are tightly wrapped around the bale so that the bale remains in a compressed condition for subsequent shipment.
The wires that hold the waste material bale together are under considerable tension since the waste material after compaction has considerable resiliency trying to expand against the wires. Often the wires cut through the waste material so that the wires adhere tightly to the bale creating considerable friction between the wires and the bale even after the wires are cut. This friction or adhesion between the wires and the bale creates difficulties when the wires are removed under a mechanical or automated wiring removing system. If the cut wires are simply pulled along the surfaces of the bale to a central gathering point or pulling location, the adhesion between the wires and the bale is often so great that the wires will break rather than pull free of the bale. This condition makes the removal of the wires from the bale using automated equipment less cost-effective.